donning_the_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown
The central area of Halcyon City features ultramodern buildings, many of them created by Maestro Metro, “grown” out of pre-existing materials shaped by his powers. The remaining buildings in the city use the finest modern construction methods and materials, making downtown Halcyon one of the greatest North American metropolises. The downtown area is far from sterile and “planned,” however. Buildings show a variety of architectural styles, and there are a number of parks and tree-lined streets, giving the city a pleasant, colonial charm in many areas, contrasting with the modern structures and conveniences. Big Bend (Business District) Running along the northern side of the downtown area is Halcyon’s business district, named the Big Bend named after the river bend. The street is lined with brokerage houses, banks, investment companies, and other businesses, all of which exchange billions of dollars on a daily basis. Like the rest of the downtown area, the business district benefits from the city’s ultra-modern infrastructure, particularly information and communication networks carrying the tremendous load of calls, faxes, and e-mails going in and out every minute. The district’s buildings are some of the tallest in the city, towers of glass and steel featuring some novel architectural styles and techniques, courtesy of Maestro Metro and some of the world’s most famous architects. The city Metro-Way runs along the outside edge of the business district, carrying many to and from work each day, and most of the office buildings have extensive underground parking garages. Street parking can be difficult to find, and the streets are nearly always lined with cars. The sidewalks bustle with business people, often talking on cell phones, as they make their way between offices, as well as messengers and other people going about their business. The so-called “Golden Row” of the business district has some of the tallest buildings in Halcyon. It includes Roth & Falken Plaza, built by the investment corporation; the Eastern Seaboard Bank Building, a towering structure of steel and blue-tinted glass; and the massive Murti Plaza—a trio of triangular office towers set at the corners of a triangular plaza. The triple-towers are the tallest buildings in the city. The area also features numerous stores, mostly high-priced national chains like Stacy’s and Nelvin Bein. Places of Interest * Eastern Seaboard Bank Building * Murti Plaza * Roth & Falken Plaza Midton (Residential District) The central area of Freedom City, bounded by the monorail lines, Liberty Hill, Valor Park, and the City Center, is called Midton. Among other things, it is the largest downtown residential area and features a number of high rise apartment buildings and condominiums. Midton is also home to shopping, with the massive Millennium Mall and numerous other stores. There are a number of fast-food restaurants, as well as more upscale establishments, small bistros, and the restaurants of the fine hotels in the area. One of the most popular eateries in Midton is the original Champion’s franchise, located next door to Lancanshire Orphanage. On the spiritual side, Midton has a number of churches, including St. George’s Cathedral, located on 52nd Avenue across from Valor Park. That avenue features expensive townhouses and private clubs, such as the Cape and Cowl Club and the Twilight Society. Finally, Midton is the location of the Goodman Building, the home and headquarters of the world-famous Atom Family. Places of Interest * Millennium Mall * Champions * Lancanshire Orphanage * Valor Park * UMA Tower